221C
by NotMyDivisionBitch
Summary: En ese edificio todos son como una familia. Y como cualquier en cualquier familia, siempre es interesante la llegada de un nuevo integrante. (Pésimo summary) Es mi primer fic, así que PIEDAD.
1. Siempre es buena la opinión femenina

**Disclaimer:** Sherlock (lastimosamente) no me pertenece. John tampoco. Mrs. Hudson tampoco. Mycroft tampoco. NADIE ME PERTENECE. Te odio BBC, algún día serás mio.

**Advertencias**: Es mi primer fic. Por favor, ténganme paciencia.

**Notas:** No sé cómo se me ocurrió esta idea. Son las 12:51 p.m. en mi país. Me desperté hace 15 minutos y el primer pensamiento fue "Debería escribir algo, es hora". Si estás leyendo esto, gracias por leer. Espero te guste y sepas que me estoy divirtiendo con esta historia.

"_**Siempre es buena la opinión femenina muchachos"**_

Un día cualquiera en Baker Street. Todo nublado. Todo gris. Eso era lo que pensaba John Watson, quien regresaba del supermercado y de pelearse nuevamente con la máquina registradora. Caminaba tranquilo pero con paso firme. Su pierna ya no le volvió a dar problemas desde ese día. El día que conoció a Sherlock Holmes, su compañero de cuarto.

La verdad no podía entender como ese sociópata se había colado en su vida. Esto por supuesto, no era una queja. Era más bien una especie de agradecimiento, ya que si no hubiese sido asi, John realmente no sabría que hacer ni como sentirse respecto a su vida cotidiana.  
Sherlock le transmitía energía. Adrenalina. Cosas que necesitaba, y que había podido experimentar en el ejército. Cosas que, ciertamente como pronunció Mycroft: "Extrañaba".

En ese regreso a casa recordó como siempre lo hacía, todas las cosas que habían pasado en esos cuatro años y medio. Un año y medio viviendo lo que el consideraba, la mejor vida que uno podría desear; y los tres años restantes deseando simplemente no haber nacido. Guardando luto por su mejor amigo, el que había saltado desde Barts.

John no pudo evitar que el corazón se le contrajera por microsegundos, pero luego una visión más alegre apareció en su mente. El momento cuando Sherlock volvió y lo recibió nada menos que con un derechazo, seguido por lágrimas y palabras de felicidad. Siempre sonreía al recordar ese momento.

Estaba a mitad de la cuadra sonriendo de lado mirando hacia el suelo, cuando de repente escuchó una explosión y varias alarmas de autos sonando:

-No puede ser- susurró y se dirigió directamente a su apartamento. Porque era obvio que el sonido era resultado de uno de los muchos experimentos de su compañero.

Entró al vestíbulo y se encontró con Mrs. Hudson, que había dejado de ver la televisión desconcertada por todo el escándalo. Y también preocupada.

-John, está vez ha sido una explosión realmente fuerte- dijo con un voz angustiada- No quise subir sola, nunca sabes con que puedes encontrarte.

-No se preocupe, vamos a ver que ha hecho este demente- dijo algo divertido, pero sin dejar de estar molesto.

No le molestaba que Sherlock hiciera experimentos, ya estaba acostumbrado. Pero lo que le hacía hervir la sangre era que alterara a la pobre ama de llaves.

Finalmente llegaron al 221B y abrieron la puerta. Inmediatamente llevaron sus antebrazos a su rostro, cubriendo sus ojos y sus narices. El apartamento estaba totalmente repleto de humo e inundado de un olor tan fétido, que sus ojos empezaron a lagrimear.

La silueta de Sherlock se hizo visible y a los pocos segundos estuvo completamente visible. Se dispuso a abrir las ventanas sin problemas para transitar en la habitación ya que llevaba las gafas de seguridad. Poco a poco el humo se fue disipando, y el olor también.

-Voy a adelantarme y les informaré que el experimento fue un éxito. Me tomaría la molestia de explicarles el proceso pero está claro que no les importa saber eso. No te preocupes John, nada se rompió, excepto algunos tubos de ensayo y tu laptop, cosa que no es mi culpa ya que tu la dejaste a solo unos centímetros de mi campo de acción.

-¿ROMPISTE MI LAP…? Olvídalo, olvídalo todo está bien. Tu estás bien, Mrs. Hudson está algo traumada, pero bien.

-No tan bien querido. Solo mira: todo mi atuendo ahora huele a azufre. Es una pena, tendré que cambiarme de nuevo-dijo algo desanimada la desafortunada mujer.

-No se preocupe, estoy seguro de que su novio, con el que se va a encontrar no lo notará. Perdió el olfato hace ya una década-respondió Sherlock.- Oh John, las compras. Qué oportuno. ¿Compraste la leche cierto?

John estaba asombrado y miró a Mrs. Hudson. No sabía que tenía un novio. Y es más, no se había percatado del atuendo. Cuando le dirigió una mirada notó que Mrs. Hudson se había sonrojado un poco, y que tenía una sonrisa tímida. Ella no les podía ocultar nada a esos muchachos aunque lo intentara, les había cogido mucho cariño. Los veía como sus hijos.

Y como toda madre que tiene hijos, no pudo evitar preguntarles antes de partir a su cita:

-Bueno, pero díganme: ¿Cómo me veo? ¿Creen que me he puesto mucho maquillaje? La verdad no sabía si este tono lila me iba bien, pero vi en la revista que es bueno probar distintos tonos en la piel ¿Qué opinan ustedes?

Sherlock y John se petrificaron. Quería mucho a Mrs. Hudson y han hecho, hacen y siempre harán todo por ella. Pero en cuestiones de mujeres, como esos, simplemente se sentían inútiles y vacilaban a la hora de responder. Solo John logró a responder:

-Se le ve muy adorable Mrs. Hudson-a lo que Sherlock asintió con la cabeza, ya que si decía palabra alguna John lo fulminaría con la mirada.

La mujer halagada pero algo decepcionada de esa respuesta tan corta, sonrió y dijo:

-Gracias chicos. Disculpen si les incomodé con la respuesta es que, bueno. No tengo a quien más preguntarle este tipo de cosas. Supongo que siempre es buena una opinión femenina. Pero no importa- John y Sherlock realmente estaban apenados por no haber dicho nada más.

- Oh, ¡miren la hora! Se me hace tarde-dijo la mujer recuperando sus ánimos- Es hora de que me vaya muchachos, cuídense y porfavor no exploten nada más por hoy- dijo medio riéndose y depositando un beso en las mejillas de cada uno.

Pronto salió por la puerta, animada por su cita. Pensando en que si, era necesaria una mujer en su entorno. Que tal vez es más necesaria de lo que todos podrían pensar. Y que tomaría riendas sobre el asunto.


	2. La recién llegada

_**La recién llegada**_

Habían pasado dos semanas desde la explosión. El apartamento ya no olía a azufre ni a restos químicos debido a que Lestrade les informó a los compañeros que tenía un caso para ellos. Sherlock como siempre, se emocionó pero ni se empeñó en demostrarlo. Hasta John estaba feliz de que al fin surgiera algo. Los días en la clínica se habían vuelto algo monótonos.

Y así, esas dos semanas se pasaron volando. Casi no habían pisado Baker Street, el caso había sido en Bristol, pero no se preocupaban. Confiaban en su querida Mrs. Hudson y que ella mantendría todo en orden por allá. Desde que tenía novio, estaba de mejor humor y más radiante. Sherlock no le daba mucha importancia a los cambios químicos relacionados al amor, pero era inevitable notarlos. John se alegraba mucho por ella y la felicitaba cada vez que podía por su nueva relación.

El caso terminó de la misma forma que todos los demás: resueltos, atrapando (o matando) al torpe villano que dejó un insignificante detalle sin cubrir. Detalle que Sherlock vería tarde o temprano.

Regresaron a casa, cansados pues a pesar de que no era un caso imposible, resulto difícil. Subieron las escaleras y se abrieron la puerta de su apartamento. John arrastró sus pies a la cocina, puso agua en la tetera y espero a que hirviera. Sherlock fue a su cuarto y salió de él vistiendo su pijama y su bata azul, y después lo único que atino a hacer su sentarse en el sofá, y mirar el techo en completo silencio.

John se incorporó con dos tazas de té y le entrego una a Sherlock, quien la recibió sin decir palabra alguna aún. El médico sin inmutarse por el poco habla del detective, cogió la laptop de su compañero con intención de crear una nueva entrada en su blog.

Estaba ya a la mitad del capitulo, cuando por fin oyó decir a Sherlock:

-Me pregunto si la nueva inquilina tendrá mascotas. No soy aficionado de los animales, me agradan más cuando están muertos y puedo sacar provecho de eso para fines científicos.

John que no le estaba prestando atención, abrió los ojos como platos y miró a Sherlock estupefacto.

-¡¿Tendremos una vecina?! Pero ¿cóm…?

-John, a veces me hace gracia tu falta de perspicacia.

-Explícate, por favor.

-Al llegar, ¿no notaste que Mrs. Hudson estaba hablando amenamente con un extraño? ¿No notaste que todas las paredes tienen una nueva mano de pintura? ¿Te has dado cuenta de que la escalera hacia el 221C no tiene ni una partícula de polvo en sus escalones, y que hay nuevas macetas con flores en la puerta de la entrada? Está claro que Mrs. Hudson ha estado exhibiendo el apartamento de arriba, y ha tenido varios interesados con los que ha conversado en su sala para aclararles sus dudas.

-Si pero, eso no confirma que sea mujer- dijo John algo sorprendido por su falta de atención. Pero no podía culpársele, estaba realmente cansado y lo único que pudo notar es que al fin estaba en casa.

-John, John, John… Recuerda lo que ella nos dijo hace como 15 días- dijo el detective, quien había vuelto a su posición inicial de mirar el techo.

-…"_opinión femenina_"- murmuró John, quien ahora no podía dejar de pensar en el asunto. ¿Una mujer viviendo arriba de ellos? ¿Soportando explosiones, asesinos, secuestradores? Realmente estaba preocupado por la inquilina. No sabía dónde se había metido…

Al día siguiente, la mujer les avisó lo que Sherlock ya había logrado deducir, y les pidió un favor: que fueran a presentarse y darle la bienvenida. La nueva muchacha llegaría en una semana con sus cosas, lista para instalarse. John pensó que debería comprarle una canasta de víveres o flores. A Sherlock le dio igual.

El día de la mudanza finalmente llegó. Sherlock había desaparecido quien sabe dónde desde el día anterior, y John tenía turno en la clínica, por lo cual tuvo que salir temprano. Al salir notó unos paquetes y unos listones de madera. Cosas de la nueva inquilina. Los miró un rato, tratando de averiguar que clase de persona era su dueña, pero se le hacía tarde y tuvo que abandonar lo que estaba haciendo.

Cuando regresó al apartamento, encontró a Sherlock tocando el violín y se alivió al verlo sano. Pensó que había sido secuestrado el día anterior y por eso no volvía. Sherlock le explicó que estuvo ocupado en la morgue y tuvo que quedarse a supervisar su pequeño experimento ahí. John se sacó su bata y la dejó en el sillón. Al final Sherlock dijo:

-La inquilina ya metió todas sus cosas al 211C. Creo que es momento de tu jugada- dijo Sherlock refiriéndose a que tenía que cumplir lo que le habían prometido a Mrs. Hudson.

-¿Mi jugada? Disculpa, pero esto se nos fue asignado a ambos, no solo a mi- replicó John. Sherlock no respondió, solo soltó un bufido. Igual como lo hacen los niños cuando les obligan a hacer algo que no quieren. John fue a su cuarto y regresó con una canasta de comida y abarrotes variados. Miró a Sherlock y movió su cabeza en señal de "Vamos". Juntos subieron las escaleras y se encontraron frente a la puerta. John tocó y retrocedió un paso. Sherlock simplemente no aguantaba este tipo de situaciones.

Finalmente la muchacha abrió la puerta y lo primero que dijo fue:

-¡Hola! Ustedes deben ser los nuevos vecinos, mucho gusto mi nombre es Rafaella-dijo sonriendo. Sherlock la empezó a analizar. Era cuatro tres centímetro más alta que John, posiblemente practicó algún deporte de niña y lo había dejado porque a pesar de ser de contextura delgada, estaba un poco fuera de forma. Cabello marrón despeinado, obviamente por el ajetreo de la mudanza. Pintura en su mejilla, pero no era pintura para paredes, sino óleo. Artista. Iba a deducir algo más pero sintió el codo de John golpeándole ligeramente las costillas. Seguramente le habían preguntado algo.

-Su nombre en Sherlock Holmes- respondió John por el. El médico ya se había presentado y era turno del detective, pero este estaba con la mente fuera de ese sitio.

-Mucho gusto Sherlock. Pensé que eras algo tímido.

-No lo soy, simplemente te estaba…- John lo detuvo con la mirada y Rafaella se dio cuenta de que estaba evitando que dijera algo, sin embargo quiso saber de todas formas.

-¿Me estabas…?- preguntó la chica, invitándolo a terminar la frase.

-Deduciendo- John se pasó la mano por la cara. Sabía lo que venía después. Iba a hacer lo mismo que hizo con el la primera vez que se conocieron. Le iba a decir su vida entera y la haría sentir incómoda. Mala manera de empezar una presentación. La peor.

- ¿Deduciendo? Wow, bueno prosigue, suena interesante. Veamos si puede acertar- le dijo a John, que le sonrió nervioso y culpable. Debió dejarlo en el apartamento con su violín.

Sherlock inició:

-Tienes 28 años. Recién has llegado a Londres desde Italia, donde has vivido desde los 15 años debido a la separación de tus padres. Tu mamá es latina y tu padre de descendencia italiana, y después de una larga disputa por tu custodia, tu padre ganó, llevándote a vivir con el. Estudiaste en Academia de Bellas Artes de Brera, dónde tuviste un amorío con uno de tus profesores por 2 años, hasta que te diste cuenta de que no era un hombre divorciado como te había jurado, sino que tenía una familia en Nápoles. Realmente te afectó saberlo lo que explicaría tus grandes bolsas debajo de tus ojos y sé que la última vez que lloraste fue hace tres horas antes de que llegáramos. Te mudaste a Londres para evitar pensar en Italia y todo lo que te recordaba a él, para rehacer tu vida. Y sé que estás a punto de volver a llorar por el simple hecho de haberte recordado todo eso.

John estaba pálido, no sabía a donde mirar. No dejaba de maldecir en su mente, y se arrepentía de haber traído a Sherlock, que por cierto, tenía razón. Rafaella había dejado de mirarlo y había posado su mirada en el piso, igual que hacia siempre que tenia ganas de llorar. Finalmente miró a Sherlock con los ojos rojos y le dijo:

-No sé que hacer. La verdad no sé si decirte que eso fue lo más impresionante que he visto en mucho tiempo, o que de verdad eres un completo idiota-después de decir eso, les cerró la puerta en la cara, completamente alterada.

Hubo silencio, hasta que John dijo:

-17 segundos Sherlock. En 17 segundos, lograste que nos odiara. Deberías estar feliz, batiste tu récord- dijo de manera sarcástica- Mrs. Hudson no estará feliz.

-Bueno, ella lo pidió. Además al fin sabemos que no tiene mascotas.


	3. La pradera

_**La pradera**_

Eran las 6:00 p.m. y John regresaba de la clínica. Bueno, no exactamente de la clínica. Había parado un rato a comprar un emparedado de pavo en pan de centeno. Mientras caminaba de regreso a casa, se dispuso a pensar como siempre lo hacía en las cosas que relevantes que habían pasado anteriormente, como el mal rato que pasaron con la nueva inquilina.

John era siempre amable con la gente, y le gustaba tener buenas relaciones con los demás. No soportaba el hecho de llevarse mal con alguien. La chica no parecía desagradable. Es más, parecía una chica muy linda, y no podía evitar pensar que tendría que disculparse por la actitud de Sherlock y luego explicarle que él era así. Que tenía falta de tacto y a veces (casi siempre) no medía sus palabras pero que en realidad era una persona estupenda. Pero ¿cómo? Por la forma como les aventó la puerta en la cara el día anterior, parecía no querer saber de ellos nunca más.

John pensaba y pensaba, hasta que llegó a la puerta del edificio. Metió su mano al bolsillo dispuesto a sacar las llaves pero no las encontraba. Comenzó a rebuscar en sus demás compartimientos y al momento de bajar la mirada hacia su pantalón, notó que había un paquete en el suelo, al lado de la puerta. Encontró sus llaves en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y después recogió el paquete. Era mediano, pero pesaba bastante. Pensó que era para el, o para Sherlock pero no. Era para Rafaella. De seguro lo habían dejado hace poco.

John entonces encontró la manera perfecta de poder hablar con ella. Abrió la puerta, cogió el paquete, subió lentamente las escaleras midiendo sus pasos y evitando tropezar y llegó hasta el 221C. Antes de tocar, pensó bien lo que iba a decir. Estaba completamente seguro que ella seguía enojada y que lo recibiría con mala cara. Cuando finalmente tuvo las palabras correctas, las repasó, tocó la puerta y otra vez retrocedió un paso. Puso su mejor cara y la puerta abrió rápidamente, mostrando a la vecina hecha un desastre con la pintura, sin embargo no se le veía para nada molesta.

-Hola Rafaella, espero estés bien. Encontré este paquete. Dice ser para ti y bueno, decidí subírtelo. Está algo pesado-dijo John algo desconcertado ya que contrario a todos sus pensamientos, la muchacha no mostraba señal alguna de estar enojada.

-Gracias. Al fin llegó el paquete. Mi madre me ha mandado cosas de donde vive. Comida sobre todo- respondió. Rafaella estaba vestida con un overol de jean desteñido y manchado de pintura por doquier. Su cabello peinado de la misma manera que ayer, solo que estaba muchísimo más despeinado. Y sus brazos y piernas, que eran largas estaban todas manchadas de pintura verde y morada. Se le veía realmente muy adorable así.

-Bueno, no fue molestia. Creo que estás ocupada, así que mejor me voy. No quiero interrumpir…- dijo John nervioso, ya que no se había dado cuenta de que miraba mucho todo el ser de la chica.

-No es problema, es más, pasa. Te invitaré algo. Me siento muy apenada por lo de ayer. No reaccioné como debía y fui grosera. Déjame compensártelo, por favor- dijo Rafaella algo apenada. John no entendía. Él había tocado la puerta con intención de disculparse ¡y al final todo resultó al revés! Al final aceptó pasar al apartamento.

El apartamento era similar al suyo en estructura, pero completamente diferente con respecto a decoración y las cosas que contenía. Vi un sillón grande y dos futones color marrón en la sala, que tenia las paredes de un blanco perla que hacía que la habitación se viera aún más grande. La cocina estaba limpia y pudo ver la vajilla de un llamativo color celeste. No tenía muchas cosas, pues lo demás seguía en las cajas, pero lo que realmente llamó su atención fue una de las paredes, que estaba siendo pintada del color del cielo, y con algunas nubes que parecía tan reales que John quiso tocarlas.

-¿Te gusta?- preguntó Rafaella- Se me ocurrió hacerlo ayer pero estaba cansada de subir tantas cajas, así que inicié hoy temprano ¿Qué opinas?- John estaba perplejo, era muy buena con el pincel y además, nunca había visto algo similar en alguna otra casa.

-Está precioso Rafaella, me he quedado sin palabras, enserio- Rafaella ensanchó su sonrisa y le explicó que tenía planeado hacer una pradera llena de flores, las cuales aun no decidía. Le dijo también que cuando le pidió permiso a la señora Hudson, ella respondió encantada y que le avisará cuando estuviese terminado.

-Espero terminarlo en 6 días. Será como una bienvenida para mi misma a mi nuevo hogar. Bueno, por favor toma asiento, cuidado con la pintura, no vayas a estropear tu suéter- la chica salió en dirección a su cuarto para cambiarse.

John siguió admirando el cielo pintado. Era realmente agradable mirarlo, ya que en Londres los días eran grises. Comenzó a ver las fotos que habían en las demás paredes. Fotos con sus padres. Con su mamá. Con su papá. Pero no encontró ni una foto donde los tres aparecieran juntos, confirmando lo que Sherlock decía. Ese condenado idiota. ¿Qué estaría haciendo ahora? Solo pedía que estuviese bien.

Rafaella volvió a la sala con unos jeans y un polo holgado y su pelo peinado. No se le veía nada mal. La vio sentarse en el otro asiento con el paquete entre ellos y se dispuso a abrirlo. John tenía curiosidad de saber que tenía, y cuando estuvo abierto, Rafaella comenzó a dar pequeños gritos de alegría.

En la caja había un six-pack de botellas de vidrio, rellenas de un líquido amarillo y una etiqueta azul. También habían unos dulces, dos libros y un cuaderno muy viejo. Rafaella retiró todas las cosas, dándole un cuidado extra a las botellas y encontró una carta pegada en la base de la carta. John mientras tanto miraba los dulces y leía las envolturas que estaban en español. Los libros, ambos, eran de Vargas Llosa y prefirió no tocar el cuaderno, pues posiblemente era algo personal.

-Por fin, toma. Coge una de las botellas y pruébala- Dijo Rafaella emocionada. John le hizo caso, abrió la botella y la probó. Era soda, y tenía un sabor agradable que le recordaba al chicle. Le gustó mucho y trató de saborearla lo más que pudo. Mientras lo hacía no podía evitar mirar a la chica. Era muy bonita, a pesar de que no tuviera maquillaje. Y había algo en ella que le llamaba la atención. No podía evitarlo. Pero debía dejar esos pensamientos. Ella era aun muy joven y no podía evitar pensar que él podría ser su padre. Él no era viejo pero, veía a la chica muy llena de vida y eso lo hacía sentir mayor. Sin embargo estos pensamientos no solo ocupaban la mente del médico, sino también de la pintora. No sabía porque siempre encontraba interesantes los hombres mayores que ella, y John no era una excepción. Era bien parecido, y por lo que había demostrado, era una persona muy amable. Pero pensaba que un hombre maduro como él no se fijaría en una mocosa como ella, así que dejo el asunto por un rato.

Continuaron la tarde hablando, preguntándose cosas sobre ellos o sobre la vida en Baker Street, hasta que surgió el tema de Sherlock:

-Y cuéntame ¿Tu amigo es siempre así, o ha tuvo un mal día?- dijo Rafaella curiosa.

-Bueno, él es así siempre. Es algo brusco al decir las cosas, pero es una de las personas más inteligentes que he conocido. Siempre resuelve los casos que le dan con tanta facilidad que a veces no creen que sea una persona normal. Es realmente especial.- John hablaba de Sherlock con tanto entusiasmo que Rafaella no pudo evitar pensar que ese "compañero" era algo más. La duda comenzó a expandirse en su cabeza y respondió:

-Vaya, parece que en realidad significa mucho para ti, John.

-Más de lo que te puedas imaginar, es un gran tipo.

-Y dime ¿Desde cuando son pareja?- John se quedó helado. Era obvio que ella tenía la misma duda que todos los demás. Dos hombres viviendo juntos, y uno de ellos habla del otro como si fuera la octava maravilla del planeta.

-¿QUÉ? NO, NO, NO. No soy gay- dijo John sonrojado por esa pregunta. No quería que ella pensara eso. En especial porque estaba descubriendo lo mucho que le atraía Rafaella.

-OH, eso es un alivio. Porque te iba a invitar a salir a comer. Bueno, yo no conozco muchos restaurantes por aquí, entonces pensé que tú podrías decirme a dónde ir y listo. ¿Te parece?- John no podía creer lo increíblemente relajada que era esta chica.

Accedió, cogió su chaqueta y salieron a comer. Y a pesar de que no era un caso, o un asesinato junto a su mejor amigo, realmente la estaba pasando de maravilla.


	4. El tiene derecho a saberlo

"_**El tiene derecho a saberlo."**_

A veces pasa que un hombre ve a una chica en un lugar y simplemente queda impresionado con ella y es esa impresión lo que lo hace volver día tras día al mismo sitio donde la vio, porque sabe que ella estará ahí y espera que en algún momento ella lo note. Cuando eso pasa, hablan un poco, se conocen, uno de los dos le da su teléfono al otro y quedan en verse. El otro llama tímido y le pregunta si quisiera salir con ella a caminar o a pasar el rato. Esto se repite hasta que en cierto momento, cuando ambos tienen claro que se gustan, comparten su primer beso y ¿Por qué no? Las cosas se descontrolan un poco y terminan en la cama, para darse cuenta de que son el uno para el otro y que no deberían estar separados nunca más.

Pero como dije: "A veces pasa". Este no era el caso.

Como supimos, Rafaella invitó a cenar a John, quien le propuso ir a comer comida china. Ella aceptó encantada con una condición: ir a un antro después. John accedió. Comieron comida china y se a pasaron riendo y tratando de adivinar lo que decía la fortuna del otro. Ambos, satisfechos con la comida, caminaron un momento antes de ir al antro. Estando ahí, pidieron muchísimo alcohol, y bailaron toda la noche. John realmente se estaba divirtiendo. Le gustaba salir de la rutina. Cuando ambos estaban lo suficientemente ebrios y considerando que ambos se sentían atraídos por el otro, se besaron torpe y desesperadamente.

Salieron de ahí, cogieron un taxi, se siguieron besando en el taxi, llegaron, bajaron del auto y subieron al 221C aun buscando sus bocas y tanteando entre la oscuridad, buscando sus cuerpos y tratando de no separarse. Finalmente entraron y John pudo conocer la única habitación que no había visto: su cuarto.

Tuvieron sexo, un sexo increíble. John no sabía que demonios le pasaba a la juventud ¿Es que en la universidad hay un electivo llamado "Kama Sutra I"? Lo disfrutó y al final quedaron rendidos y durmieron juntos. A la mañana siguiente John despertó y la luz que se colaba por las cortinas no hacía nada más que darle un dolor de cabeza. Rafaella no estaba. Se puso su ropa, y salió a la sala y ahí la encontró. Avanzando su mural. Ella notó su presencia, le sonrió y le preguntó:

-Bello durmiente ¿Has dormido bien? Te preparé el desayuno/almuerzo. Son la una de la tarde- Rafaella volteó dispuesta a seguir con su pintura pero sintió los brazos de John alrededor de ella, depositándole besos en la clavícula.

-Tengo sueño, y además estoy preocupado. Sherlock debe estarse preguntando donde me he metido- John se arrepintió de haber dicho esto. Rafaella podría incomodarse por ese tipo de comentario pero no fue así.

-No hay problema, es más, deberías ir a ver como está. Por lo que me has contado, debe estar tentado a explotar algo en tu casa- John se río y la besó y con la mirada se despidió. Rafaella continuó su pintura.

Y así empezaría un noviazgo de aproximadamente 5 meses.

Sherlock estaba al tanto de la nueva relación de John con la inquilina. Lo había previsto. Todo en John indicaba que ella le atraía: sus pupilas, sus movimientos. El médico apestaba a feromonas y tarde o temprano iba a suceder lo que no quería que sucediera.

Sherlock odiaba a todas y cada una de las novias de John. Sentían que intentaban quitarle algo que era de su propiedad. Las consideraba todas patéticas y poco pensantes. Aburridas. No podía soportarlas y ella no era la excepción. Rafaella era el opuesto de Sherlock. Era demasiado cambiante y expresiva. Su trabajo se valía de sus sentimientos y emociones, a comparación de él que su trabajo se limitaba a razonar y encontrar relación en los hechos.

No era bipolar, sin embargo sus emociones variaban muy seguido y no se esforzaba en disimularlo. No la aguantaba. No quería estar cerca de ella. Hubiera deseado que nunca se hubiera mudado, y que nunca hubiera conocido a John. Oírlos en la habitación del soldado por la noche era realmente molesto, y para desquitarse cogía su violín y tocaba la melodía más estruendosa que se le ocurriese en el momento. Simplemente no podía evitar estar celoso.

Así pasaron los días, tuvieron 4 casos grandes dentro de esos 5 meses. John estaba feliz y en parte eso aumentaba su rendimiento en el trabajo. A Sherlock le gustaba que John fuese más eficiente de lo que era, pero luego recordaba la fuente de la alegría de su compañero y sentía nauseas.

Al finalizar el último caso, John se enfermó. Aparentemente la sustancia que había inhalado antes de capturar al criminal le había provocado una intoxicación. Estaba pálido como un muerto, con ojeras completamente moradas y con ganas de vomitar. No tenía fuerzas y lo único que podía hacer era estar en su cama, hirviendo en fiebre. Sherlock ya había pasado por intoxicaciones antes, asi que empezó a cuidar del doctor diciéndole que iba a mejorarse, sonriéndole de manera tranquila, aunque por dentro estuviera asustado. Cierto, el si había pasado por intoxicaciones, pero nunca había estado en un estado tan deplorable como el doctor.

El detective pensó que una taza de té le vendría bien a ambos, ya que John no podía ingerir nada sólido. Estaba a punto de poner el agua a hervir cuando escuchó la puerta. "_No puede ser, la inquilina_" pensó. Abrió la puerta y vio a Rafaella sonriéndole. Ya no le guardaba rencor, pero igual era algo incómodo para ambos hablar. Sherlock no la soportaba, y Rafaella sabía que ella no le agradaba.

-Sherlock, que gusto verte. ¿Qué tal les fue con el caso?- preguntó la artista algo nerviosa, evitando hacer contacto visual con el detective, que la miraba con cara de asco.

-Bien- respondió Sherlock cortante. Quería que se fuera pero sabía que no iba a pasar. Ella venía a ver a John y no se iría hasta hacerlo.

-Oh, bueno. Me preguntaba si podía ver a John, le he traído un dulce. Le pedí a mi mamá que…

-No podrá comérselo. Está enfermo. Intoxicado, específicamente. Inhaló algo que no debía- dijo Sherlock inexpresivo.

-Demonios- dijo Rafaella quien empujó a Sherlock y caminó apresuradamente hacia el cuarto del médico. Estaba durmiendo, así que salió de ahí pero antes le depositó un beso en la mejilla.

Cerró la puerta y se sentó en el sillón, preocupada, sin decir nada. Sherlock le daba la espalda tocando el violín. Sin embargo notó que la chica estaba demasiado callada para ser ella.

-¿Se pondrá bien pronto, cierto?- preguntó Rafaella, quien nuevamente no se empeñó en disimular su tristeza.

-Si. Solo es necesario que repose y tome los medicamentos adecuados- respondió Sherlock sin voltearse.

-Oh. Y dime ¿tu vas a estar bien?- preguntó Rafaella. La música se detuvo. Sherlock había parado, pero seguía dándole la espalda.

-¿Por qué piensas que no voy a estarlo?

-Sabes, para ser "el hombre más inteligente y capaz que existe en Londres y posiblemente en el mundo" eres bastante torpe.

-¿Y se podría saber por qué piensas eso?- Sherlock estaba alterándose. No la soportaba. No la quería cerca hurgando su cabeza.

-Porque, querido vecino: te he visto. He estado haciendo lo que tú haces: observando. John tiene que ser la única persona por la que en realidad te preocupas. La única que no quieres perder. Te estás muriendo de miedo ahora. Muy aparte de que odias, no, ABORRECES que esté con John. Que seamos novios. Que yo pueda tener sexo con el. Que sea yo quien lo haga feliz.

Sherlock se quedó en blanco, para ese entonces ya había volteado y miraba a la artista con furia.

-Tu no sabes nada, solo eres una estúpida que llora, ríe, vuelve a llorar, grita, se hace la ruda, todo eso en menos de 2 minutos.

-Puede que sea cierto, pero no has negado nada de lo que he dicho. Por lo tanto asumo que tengo razón- Sherlock la estaba odiando más con cada segundo que transcurría- No me malinterpretes, yo no quiero separarte de John. El muy aparte de haber ser mi actual novio este tiempo, se ha vuelto mi amigo y mi apoyo desde que me mudé. Él ha sido lo que tú has sido para él: una especie de salvación. Y siempre lo voy a querer por eso. Pero no soy estúpida. John y yo nos tenemos muchísimo cariño, somos como camaradas. Pero ustedes son más. Me doy cuenta cuando dos personas merecen estar juntas, y amigo mio, tu y John se aman. Tanto que me sorprende que aún no estén juntos.

Sherlock no sabía que hacer. ¿Amaba a John? Pues era cierto. Si, lo amaba. Lo amaba y lo único que quería era estar con el por el resto de su vida. Hacerlo feliz.

-De todas formas, ¿a qué viene todo esto?- dijo Sherlock, dándole la razón implícitamente. Ya que nunca pronunciaría las palabras _"Estás en lo correcto"._

_-_¿Qué a dónde viene todo esto? ¡Date cuenta! No has hecho nada por informarle lo que sientes. Sherlock, cuando John me habla de ti pareciese que estuviera hablando de la cosa más perfecta y extraordinaria del mundo- Sherlock no pudo evitar sentirse halagado pero no lo demostró- Por favor, sé hombre y hazle saber. ¡Él tiene derecho a saber!

-¿Y tu qué ganas con todo esto?- inquirió el alto pelinegro.

-¿Es enserio, me estás preguntando qué gano yo? Reacciona idiota, no todos en el mundo queremos sacar provecho de las cosas. Hay gente que solo quiere el bien de los que quieren. Tú tienes a una de esas personas durmiendo en la habitación continua a la tuya. ¿No fue John quién estuvo dispuesto a explotar junto a un criminal que quería matarte? Ese tipo de gente existe Sherlock y aunque no te guste, yo soy una de esas personas.

Sherlock no sabía que hacer. No le gustaba que nadie lo hiciera entrar en razón. Excepto John. El era el único que podía. Pero esta mocosa no podía hablarle como si fuera la más inteligente del cuarto, por más que tuviera razón. No era nadie para hablarle así.

Hubo un incómodo silencio entre ambos, hasta que unos quejidos provenientes del doctor rompieron la tensión. Se miraron como averiguando quien iría a asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden. Finalmente Sherlock articuló:

-Iré a comprar las medicinas, quédate y cuídalo con tu vida. Está muy delicado- dijo Sherlock quien hablaba más despacio, furioso aún.

-Bien- atinó a decir Rafaella, igual de malhumorada.

-Bien- dijo Sherlock, queriendo tener la última palabra. Se dio media vuelta, cogió su abrigo y se marchó.

Después de que se oyera el portazo, Rafaella se sentó. Lo había hecho mal, había planeado hablar con John acerca de sus verdaderos sentimientos, pero no. En vez de eso habló con quien no debía en el momento menos indicado. Y encima de la peor forma.

Vio en la refrigeradora un papel con la lista de medicinas que John debía tomar y a la hora que tenía que hacerlo. En un plato puso dos pastillas azules, y llenó un vaso con agua tibia.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación y vio al soldado acomodarse en su cama y sonriéndole. Se veía realmente mal. Le entregó las pastillas y le besó la frente. Cuando se sintiera mejor hablaría con el sobre toda esta locura.


	5. Es una suerte, John

"_**Es una suerte"**_

Sherlock salió de Baker Street lo más rápido que pudo. Era cierto que iba por las medicinas, pero había usado eso como excusa para no estar aguantando a la mocosa. Quería pensar. Meditar todo. Rafaella estaba en lo correcto, por más que le doliese. Él estaba completamente enamorado de John. No lo quería con nadie que no fuese el. De alguna forma siempre lo supo. Pero las cosas no son tan fáciles.

Aún recuerda el día que finalmente iba a "resucitar" e iba a continuar con su vida, haciéndole saber a John que si estaba vivo. Recuerda cuando estaba en el auto de Mycroft impaciente por saber como estaba el, que era de su vida sin el. ¿Habrá conocido a alguien? Han sido casi tres años, era lo más probable. Sherlock solo deseaba equivocarse. Cuando entró al apartamento, y vio a un callado John viendo la televisión y este le devolvió la mirada, poniéndose de pie de la impresión para luego caer de rodillas y llorar, simplemente se le hizo añicos el alma. Fue a ayudarle a pararse, pero John no dejaba de gritar: _"No más alucinaciones dementes, por favor. ¡Estás muerto! ¡Te vi saltar!". _Sherlock solo lo miraba y le explicaba que todo había estado planeado, que todo era para su seguridad y de otros más como Lestrade y la señora Hudson. El detective logró ponerlo de pie, y John lo golpeó. Lo necesitaba, tres años sufriendo y echándose la culpa de la muerte de su mejor amigo no fluían de manera tan sencilla. Luego de que Sherlock se estabilizara recibió el abrazo de John, quien seguía llorando sin poder creerlo.

Apresuró su paso y llegó a la farmacia. Compró los medicamentos y se fue. Luego fue al super a comprar otras cosas: toallas húmedas, té, etc. Quería demorarse y estabilizar su mente. Pero no podía demorarse mucho. John podría recaer y Rafaella no sabría que hacer. Finalmente decidió volver. La preocupación por el soldado era más grande que el fastidio que esa mujer le provocaba.

De regreso a Baker Street. Se encontró con la señora Hudson en el vestíbulo. Ella ya sabía del estado de John, había subido para darle un poco de consomé, ya que no podía vivir de té todo el día. Sherlock se lo agradeció y se dispuso a subir pero la voz de la ama de llaves lo detuvo:

-Sherlock, querido. Sé que estás preocupado, pero vas a ver que todo mejorará. He subido y John está un poco mejor. Lo encontré riendo con Rafaella- Sherlock hizo una mueca de molestia que Mrs Hudson notó- Sé que no te agrada, ella me lo comentó. Pero tienes que admitir que ella le hace bien a John, le da alegría al igual que lo haces tú.

-¿Mrs. Hudson me está sugiriendo que compartamos a John?- dijo Sherlock en tono incrédulo.

-John no es un objeto que puedas repartir. Es una persona que tiene derecho a elegir con quien engendrar una amistad o una relación- dijo pausadamente la mujer. Sherlock calló y la miró con cara de angustia.

-Extraño la vida cuando solo éramos tres.

-Querido. El cambio es bueno, en todos los sentidos. Ya verás que tu también obtendrás algo de todo esto- Mrs. Hudson le revolvió un poco el pelo y se alejó en dirección hacia su habitación.

-Señora Hudson, ¿cree que por favor pudiera subir un poco más de sopa más tarde? No puedo darle comida china. Y no pienso cocinar. Podría intoxicarlo más.

-Está bien querido, pero solo porque John está enfermo. Soy tu ama de llaves, no tu sirvienta- respondió divertida. Siempre les decía esto a los chicos y siempre hacía lo contrario. Era como su slogan.

Sherlock subió rápido al apartamento y escuchó algunas risas. Unas delicadas de la mujer, y otras un poco roncas de John. Tocó la puerta y oyó a Rafaella decir _"adelante"_. El detective tuvo miedo de abrir. No quería verlos acurrucados, riéndose o besándose. Le dolería demasiado. Reunió valor y giró la perilla. Encontró a John echado con el torso en ángulo de 45 grados, aún pálido y ojeroso. Y encontró a Rafaella sentada en la cama frente a el leyéndole un libro. Sherlock se alivió.

-He comprado las medicinas- dijo serio. Quería oír la voz de John.

-Sherlock, al fin llegaste. Estaba preocupado- respondió el doctor con voz aún apagada. Sherlock miró de reojo a Rafaella, quién lo miraba con cara de _"Wu, los tórtolos"_ Claramente se estaba divirtiendo con la escena.

-Le di los medicamentos de la hoja y la fiebre bajó un poco. Luego estábamos aburridos y empecé a leer- dijo Rafaella poniéndose de pie. Iba a retirarse ya que no quería hacer mal trío, pero no sabía como retirarse, era realmente incómodo estar los tres en la misma habitación- Espero que te mejores John, vendré mañana a verte- depositó un beso en su frente de nuevo. Ya no en los labios, por que ya no le pertenecían. Nunca le pertenecieron. Pero no estaba triste, ya que el verdadero dueño estaba a su lado dispuesto a reclamarlos tarde o temprano. John miró a Sherlock con cara de _"¿No tienes nada que decirle?" _a lo que Sherlock dijo entre dientes:

-Rafaella…

-¿Si?

-Gracias- odiaba dar las gracias, pero no tanto como pedir ayuda o perdón. De todas formas, John se lo había pedido. Además, le gustase o no admitirlo, la pequeña riña fue lo que hizo que pensara un poco acerca de la situación con su compañero.

-De nada Sherlock, vendré mañana- Y finalmente salió del 221B.

Cuando solo quedaron los dos nuevamente. Sherlock se sentó en el borde de la cama sin decir palabra alguna. John lo miraba preocupado. Sabía que el detective pensaba algo y quería saber que era. Sherlock volteó aún sentado y tomó el libro que la pintora había dejado en la cama.

-"Travesuras de la niña mala" de Vargas Llosa- dijo Sherlock leyendo la portada, casi susurrando- La historia de como un joven conoce a la única mujer que amó por toda su vida, aunque ésta no le corresponda y lo trate peor que basura. Aun así, se encuentran en varios puntos del mundo y el joven sabe que el destino quiere que esa muchacha, por más que le haga la vida cuadritos, es parte de su vida. Que por más que la quiera lejos y que desee olvidarla, ella siempre vuelve a él. Una historia de amor trágica y muy bien relatada. Aunque en mi opinión algo improbable ya que el joven conoce al amor de su vida a los 11 años.

-La edad no importa. Puedes conocerlo de niño, de adolescente o hasta cuando eres adulto- John hablaba aún con su voz apagada, como si estuviera dando un testimonio. Sherlock lo miraba profundamente, algo apenado. Sin embargo continuó.

-El hombre cuando ya tenía algo de cuarenta y tantos años, después de dos años de no saber de ella, conoce a otra chica- dijo Sherlock sintiendo como su interior se iba quebrando- Una chica a quien le llevaba algo de 20 años. Él pensó que finalmente su vida estaba en paz pero no era la otra chica. La extrañaba y a la vez la quería lejos, porque le hacía daño. Finalmente la muchacha volvió y fue una sorpresa que en ese encuentro ella le demostrara celos. Ambos aunque no lo supieran, se pertenecían. Pero ya era muy tarde. La muchacha fue diagnosticada de cáncer, y le pidió pasar sus últimos días con el.

John sentía que Sherlock relataba la historia en referencia a lo que había pasado los últimos meses desde la llegada de Rafaella. Estaba celoso de su relación y de la pintora. Sherlock era como la muchacha del libro: tuvo que esperar hasta el final para darse cuenta de que amaba al muchacho y que no soportaría que este desperdiciara su vida con otra persona que no fuera ella.

John no sabía que pensar. Estaba en una relación con Rafaella, pero en el transcurso del noviazgo, ambos se encontraron más como confidentes que como amantes. Se tenían cariño pero no era lo mismo. No era lo que tenía con Sherlock. Ese lazo tan fuerte que había aguantado desde secuestros, hasta muertes falsas, solo les pertenecía a ellos. John deslizó su mano lentamente hasta rozar la de Sherlock, quien miraba cabizbajo el libro. Al notar el roce de los dedos del soldado contra los suyos, se estremeció y volteó a mirarlo sorprendido. John sonrió tímidamente y entrelazo su mano con la de el. Apretándolo con la poca fuerza que tenía. Sherlock lo miraba sin articular palabras, a lo que John dijo decidido:

-Es una suerte que lo que tengo es solo una intoxicación. Porque no soportaría pasar unos cuantos días contigo antes de morir como en el libro. Quiero pasar contigo mi vida entera Sherlock- dijo en voz baja, aún débil pues la fiebre había disminuido pero no desaparecido del todo.

Sherlock se fue inclinando hacia él. El corazón no dejaba de latirle fuerte y sentía que en cualquier momento se le saldría del pecho. Cuando sintió la respiración entrecortada de John cerca a su rostro murmuró:

-Es toda una suerte tenerte, John- sellando finalmente sus labios con los del doctor. Un beso tierno y calmado, saboreando lentamente los labios del otro. Sherlock era delicado pues sentía que si no se medía, el doctor se partiría como un trozo de vidrio.

Terminado el beso, se miraron y se sonrieron. Sherlock notó en la cercanía de sus caras que John tenía los ojos rojos y que necesitaba descansar una vez más. Lo echó y abrigó y se despidió de el, apagando la luz del cuarto. Pero antes de partir, John lo detuvo:

-Sherlock.

-Dime John.

-¿Puedes acompañarme por favor?- John quería estar con el. Quería que al despertar, Sherlock estuviera a su lado. Lo primero que quería ver después de dormir eran los ojos celestes del pelinegro. Sherlock acató sin replicar y se echó a su lado, abrazándolo y enterrando su cabeza en el hombro del doctor, depositándole pequeños besos en el cuello.

Al cabo de un rato ambos se durmieron. La señora Hudson subió con la sopa que Holmes le había pedido. Encontró el apartamento demasiado silencioso. Depositó la sopa en un plato y lo puso en una bandeja. Caminó con ella hacia el cuarto de John y se encontró con la escena mencionada antes. La ama de llaves no podía estar más conmovida con la escena. Algo confundida, pues pensaba que John estaba de novio con Rafaella, pero luego se dijo así misma que de algo no estaba enterada.

Ya lo averiguaría luego.

_**Notas:**_ _Bueno ¿Lo odiaron? ¿Les gustó? El próximo capitulo lo subiré otro día. Todos los anteriores los he creado hoy y estoy agotada mentalmente. _

_Con respecto a Rafaella, bueno, mi percepción de ella en esta historia es una chica quien conoce a John y realmente siente una atracción pero con el tiempo solo se transforma en una relación más de camaradería, puesto que ella nota la verdadera conexión entre estos compañeros, y simplemente no quiere interferir, sino mas bien ser el catalizador que apresure las cosas para bien de todos.  
No podía crear una muchacha que llegara y dijera "Hola soy nueva en Londres" y PUM, Sherlock la recibiría con rosas. Jamás, Sherlock no es así. Tienen que haber roces entre ellos, pero quién sabe tal vez las cosas puedan cambiar. No digo que se vuelvan best friends, pero tal vez algo luego se soporten, no sé estoy viendo eso._

_Gracias por leer y no destruirme con sus críticas. Son todos un amor. _


End file.
